the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Eliyora
Background Eliyora first became active on the internet in the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! fandom on DeviantArt, wherein she created not just a monkey OC, but an entire world and universe. She was exposed to the show by a friend she met on DeviantArt, and first became active by creating an OC named Windsong. After learning of the analysis community, she made her first review video with the help of Past Analysis using a new ponysona, the one she has become known for. In July 2016, Eliyora moved out of her channel in the rift, symbolically leaving reviewing as her main focus behind. Though she does intend to continue reviews, they are no longer the central pillar of her channel. Personality Eliyora is primarily known for her quick temper and tendency towards violence. She also has a love of teasing, and a high tendency towards foul language. However, she does display a caring side, quickly retracting and apologizing when she believes she has upset someone. She also tries to stay as fair as possible in all things, and is not above listening to criticism. She is also well-aware of how attractive/cute she is, and will occasionally use this to her advantage. She also notably has a slight hypocrisy streak; she is known to despise puns but will quite frequently make them. Trivia * Eliyora was shipped with ToonKriticY2K multiple times, and the two of them officially announced their relationship at BronyCon 2014 on the MLP Reviewing 101 panel. However they are no longer a couple, as Eli broke up with ToonKritic sometime in late 2015 and found a new boyfriend by the name of Acharky. They're currently together. * One of her earliest collabs was with ThePokeBrony, an ex analyst and long-term friend of hers, but the collab was removed during a purge of his channel 2 years later * Eliyora has been commonly drawn as having a flamethrower and being obsessed with fire. This was first shown in MLP-Silver-Quill's "It Ain't Easy Being Breezies" review. Since then, she has used the flamethrower in multiple videos and became the Red Pyro in DRWolf001's project "Analysis Anarchy". * Talking about "Spike At Your Service" around her tends to get the speaker hurt. * Though she hates puns, she has a tendency to make a lot of them herself. * She loves Pokemon. * Eli is considered the most aggressive and violently-inclined of the bronalysis community. * She's been known to bring harm to most of her collab partners due to massive irritation, though very few have managed to one-up Eli, such as Silver Quill and Brawny Buck. * In mid-2016, Eliyora's cutie mark changed from a scroll with magnifying glass to a heart shape with a flame. * Eliyora has written a life story fanfiction about her character, featured on Fimfiction. http://www.fimfiction.net/story/353641/the-life-and-times-of-eliyora Links YouTube: '''https://www.youtube.com/user/Eliyora '''DeviantArt: http://www.eliyora.deviantart.com Tumblr: http://www.eliyora.tumblr.com Twitter: '''https://twitter.com/Eliyora '''FiMFiction: https://www.fimfiction.net/user/Eliyora FanFiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1404374/Eliyora Gallery new_da_id_by_eliyora-d66vnrb.png eliyora_as_the_pyro_by_xain_russell-d7ulj2d.jpg|Eliyora as the Pyro in the TF2 Analysis Series|link=http://xain-russell.deviantart.com/art/Eliyora-as-The-Pyro-474656197 crystal_eliyora_by_vector_brony-d7wwpod.png|Crystal Eli by Vector-Brony toon_critic_and_eliyora_by_vector_brony-d89hj8w.png|ToonKriticY2K and Eliyora art by Vector-Brony|link=http://vector-brony.deviantart.com/art/Toon-Critic-and-Eliyora-499664048 Silly coltfriend commission by dragonfoxgirl-d8jb1am.png don_t_mess_with_eliyora_by_bronycrafterqueen-d8oem8d.png|Fanart by BronyCrafterQueen|link=http://bronycrafterqueen.deviantart.com/art/Don-t-mess-with-Eliyora-524722189 commission___may_festival_eliyora_by_selinmarsou-d8jglye.png beautiful_reader_eli_by_eliyora-d7b6dhn.png eliyora_beautiful_by_eliyora-d7bsph1.png nightmare_eli_by_eliyora-d83xcet.png eli chark.png|Eli with her current boyfriend, Acharky Eliyora deer.png|Eliyora as a deer... for some reason Selfie time.png|With good friend Aeon of Dreams elishade_copy_by_cosmicchrissy-d99zb0z.png|Drawn by KeyframeMLP Eli and Charky Gift.png eliyora_pointy_pony_by_pink_mist10-d7x6jmx.png MLP Round Table Image.png|With Lightning Bliss, Toon Kritic, Voice of Reason, Golden Fox, and Keyframe New canvas Copy,.png Life and Times of Eliyora cover art.png|Title art to her fanfiction, "The Life and Times of Eliyora" Found here: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/353641/the-life-and-times-of-eliyora twice_the_eli_by_eliyora-d9x2n29.png|Pony self and her other, more elf-like shapeshifter persona eliyora_by_isaacs_collar-daclxz2.png Acharky Eli hug.png ^4ACB1DD875A63BF26D5176392DBE18495A3BF55BCA75909635^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr Copy.png|Ponified version of her pokemon trainer persona EliyoraBadgeV2.png|Eliyora Badge Version 2 Category:Alphabetical Category:Female Category:Unicorn OC Category:Bronalysts Category:Artists Category:Active